


Giant Bloody Fish

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Short piece for 2018's 12 day of christmas challenge. General silliness for after Resident Evil 4.





	Giant Bloody Fish

“Are you taking the piss Kennedy?”

Leon watched as the commander set down the report and fixed him with a look that would make most agents squirm in their chair.

“No sir”, Leon kept it short and to the point, “my report is an accurate retelling of events”.

“You seriously expect me to believe that you wrestled a giant bloody fish to death in the lake and that’s why you were later than anticipated in reaching the president’s daughter?”, and when he said it like that it did sound unbelievable.

“I do”, Leon replied, “and since along the way I also killed somewhere in the region of four hundred zombies, does it really seem so unbelievable in context?”

“We were expecting zombies, we've been expecting zombies since the mansion outbreak but  _ giant fish _ ?!”, the commander was almost on his feet as he spoke. 

“Always expect the unexpected… Sir”, Leon almost lost his composure as the commander gripped the report so tightly in his fist that Leon thought he might start hitting him with it. 

“Kennedy?”, the commander's voice was low and steady. 

“Yes sir”

“What the hell are you still doing in my office?”, and Leon didn't need telling twice. He couldn't tell if the thud on the door once it closed behind him was his report being flung after him or just his imagination. 


End file.
